


Sexology

by lance_alt



Series: Intrulogical Week 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, sexology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Logan has found a subject both he and Remus could talk about





	Sexology

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sex talk, swearing, self-deprecation (briefly -really, nothing much)
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Day 5: Activities
> 
> links to the sources i used-> •https://io9.gizmodo.com/11-works-of-sexology-that-will-blow-your-mind-with-sci-5985191•  
•https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexology•  
•https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/188152982359/french-would-really-fit-and-heres-the•
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614025424799973376/sexology-words-877-wrote-the

Logan took a deep breath. He had spent all day making those researches, and he really hoped the other would like them.  
  
It was accompanied with a gift. Honestly, he didn't know why he was being so nervous. It's not like it was the nerd's first time to do those kind of things. But it was the first time to him.  
  
Okay. He took another deep breath. He decided it was about time to knock on the door. It wasn't his first time there, at least.  
  
"**Who dares step foot in my land--** ", a distorted voice from behind him called. "Oh, hi Logy-_chan~_", a cute- a voice, he, that time, recognised, greeted him.  
  
Turning around, he could then see a smiling Remus waving at him. "Hm? What do you have there?"  
  
Oh, uh, right. He wanted to adjust his glasses, -it became a tick- but couldn't because of something he had in hand. He just then realized he was actually hugging them, oh.  
  
Finally landing the books to the chaotic Side, he started explaining. "I have decided it was right to make you a, well, gift. Don't think about a reason, there is no particular one"  
  
"Oh, uh... ", looking uncertain, Remus took the books. "I got you Psychopathia Sexualis by Richard von Krafft-Ebing and My Secret Garden by Nancy Friday. I... uh, didn't know witch one you would have liked so I have come to the conclusion of buying you both"  
  
Remus analized the books, then eyed Logan suspiciously. "Is this your way of saying you want to have sex with me?"  
  
"No! I- ", he sighed. "The first book -published in the 1886- was the German psychiatrist Krafft-Ebing's attempt to categorize every form of "deviant" sexuality he ran across in his medical practice. It's written as a series of case studies, with ample quotes from the doctor's patients describing everything from rubber fetishism and incest, to what today we'd call BDSM and homosexuality. This book helped define the field of sexology, and ironically made it possible for so-called deviants (like homosexuals) to find more acceptance in the following decades"  
  
"And the second one -published in the early 1980s- is the result of hundreds of interviews with women about their sexual fantasies — which appear basically unedited in this book. Half-erotica, half-sexology, the book was a celebration of the female sexual imagination and would have made Krafft-Ebing blush. It also helped raise mainstream awareness of the fact that sexual fantasies are normal, and that just because you fantasize about something doesn't mean you want to do it"  
  
Well, that was a lot. But Remus had to admit that the smile that apparead on the other's face while explaining was, ehm, beautiful in a non-sexual way. Weird.  
  
But it was time to make him remember 'hey, i'm stupid' and asked.  
"What the fuck is sexology?"  
  
A bigger smile. "Well, I'm so glad you asked. Sexology is the scientific study of human sexuality, including human sexual interests, behaviors, and functions"  
  
"This is a real job. Sexologists apply tools from several academic fields, such as biology, medicine, psychology, epidemiology, sociology, and criminology. Topics of study include sexual development (puberty), sexual orientation, gender identity, sexual relationships, sexual activities, paraphilias, and atypical sexual interests. It also includes the study of sexuality across the lifespan, including child sexuality, puberty, adolescent sexuality, and sexuality among the elderly. Sexology also spans sexuality among the mentally and/or physically disabled. The sexological study of sexual dysfunctions and disorders, including erectile dysfunction, anorgasmia, and pedophilia, are also mainstays"  
  
Saying Remus was amazed was an understatement. He didn't understand if it was because of the topic or of how Logan kept being so cute. Ahem, he had to admit his nerd- _the_ nerd, not _his_, heh- looked always so happy when he was rambling about stuff.  
  
"And why do you know so much about all this, since it's not for nsfw reasons?". Not that he didn't like whatever all the scene was.  
  
"I... ", Creativity got sad at the sight of the smile fading. A smile he had never seen before made his way right after, though. A shy smile. "Just wanted to find something we could both discuss about"  
  
Why was he doing his best to not look Remus in the eyes? He wanted to look at Logan's eyes! He wanted to be the reason of his smiles.  
  
Logan, though, couldn't really understand why talking to the chaotic Side made him so weird. Like, why did he keep smiling when with the other?  
  
An awkward silence set, then.  
  
"Ehm... Can I come in? I, uh, have a lot of other facts we could talk about"  
  
"Oh, yeah sure. Of course! Come in, my nerd" Shit, he called him like that again, and out loud. You know what? Who cares! He said things without a reason, right? That was just another one of them.  
  
"Thank you", his nerd replied with a grin.  
  
"Qui est à moi est à toi", That was the go to come inside the room. "Oh, the love language?", "More like a dangerous language. If you want to make something rude in French, just take out the article in front of it. This works for nearly every word"  
  
"Oh, you have to teach me more", "Avec plaisir".

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614025424799973376/sexology-words-877-wrote-the


End file.
